In known lift systems (e.g. traction lifts or hydraulic lifts), a car moves along a linear track in order to transport a passenger from an entry floor to an exit floor. In an exemplary traction lift, the car is suspended on a suspension means which connects the car to a counterweight and is driven by a drive motor. Guide rails installed in a lift shaft form the linear track and extend between the shaft pit (lower shaft region) and a shaft head (upper shaft region). The drive motor is in this case arranged in the shaft head or a separate machine room.
An alternative concept for a lift system is described in WO 2009/072138. This lift system has a rail track consisting of two vertical subsections and two horizontal subsections (an upper part and a lower one). In one configuration of this lift system a plurality of cars can be moved on the rail track; in this case, each car is driven individually by a motor. The upward and downward movements of a car are made with the aid of a drive gear wheel and a brake. In the upper subsection a car can be displaced by a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder horizontally from a vertical subsection to the other vertical subsection.
JP 2004269193 describes a lift system having a track on which a plurality of self-driven cars can be moved. In order to guide a car from one vertical subsection to another vertical subsection, points are provided which insert horizontal subsections. The points are in this case adjusted by a gear train. Respectively one roller drive is provided on the upper part of a car and on the lower part of the car, the rollers of which apply force to a guide rail in order to move the car.
The said solutions are based on different approaches, for example, with regard to drive and direction reversal, for example in the upper rail area. In this respect WO 2009/072138 does not disclose any specific implementation details. The direction reversal by the gear-wheel driven points system of JP 2004269193 appears relatively complex and therefore also liable to breakdown. In addition, the insertion of the horizontal subsections takes place relatively slowly. There is therefore a need for an improved technology in relation to drive and direction reversal.